1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable or collapsible tent, and more particularly to a multi-functional instant tent for separate uses as an enclosed tent as well as an open shelter while maintaining ease in opening and collapsing the instant tent.
2. Description of Prior Art
For novice campers and camping families, among others, foldable tents are a popular alternative to conventional assemble-to-use tents. Foldable tents, which are commonly referred to as “instant tents,” “one-touch tents” or “pop-up tents,” are sold preassembled, making opening and closing of the tent easy and less time consuming. Thus, the demand (and prices) for instant tents have increased. Along with the demand increase, campers have developed higher expectations for the features of instant tents.
One essential feature of instant tents is protection from weather elements. Tents are manufactured by attaching several sections of tent cloth and thus seams are formed between adjoining sections. Even though the seams are reinforced (often with weather-proof tape), leakage may occur, especially during severe weather conditions. Therefore, a rain fly is necessary to cover the seams and to provide the tent with additional protection from weather elements such as rain and snow.
A rain fly is also required for instant tents having ceilings constructed with permeable fabric for increased ventilation. In this instance, the rain fly not only covers the seams of the tent to prevent leakage, but it also protects the top portion of the tent from inclement weather.
There are also other uses for rain flies. Rain flies provide additional shade for the tent to prevent temperatures of the tent interior from rising to uncomfortable levels.
Some instant tents are sold with a separate rain fly. These rain flies are separately installed and secured on an outer portion of the tent frame after the instant tent is fully opened and set up for use. Moreover, the rain fly must be disassembled before folding the tent. These extra steps are time consuming and cumbersome for the user.
A newer design of an instant tent, as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,396 (filed on Nov. 14, 2011), provides a rain fly integral to the instant tent. In this design, separate poles are dedicated to supporting the rain fly so that the inner tent and rain fly can be collectively opened and folded during operation. Even though the new design does not require separate installation of the rain fly, manufacturing costs are increased due to the additional poles required to support the rain fly which results in increased cost to the consumer.
With either of rain flies described above, however, the use of the rain fly is one-dimensional. That is, it can only be used as a rain fly in the traditional sense—to provide the tent with additional protection from weather elements. However, it would be desirable to the consumer if the rain fly could serve multiple functions. The product described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,786 (issued on Jan. 27, 2004) (“the '786 patent”), attempts to do just that. In the '786 patent, an instant tent is provided with a detachable inner tent and a separate rain fly. After the instant tent is opened, the inner tent can be detached from the frame and the rain fly can be separately installed over the frame to form an open shelter. Even though the instant tent of the '786 patent provides multiple uses of the rain fly, it is cumbersome for the user because the user is still required to separately install the rain fly—a time-consuming and difficult task especially when the frame is large.
Thus, if a user desires an easily erectable open shelter (i.e., a shelter with one-touch capability), the instant tents of the prior art cannot be used. Instead, she must separately purchase a one-touch or instant shelter. Instant shelters (also known as “instant canopies”) are available in the market and are popular for recreational use. Much like instant tents, these shelters are sold preassembled, making opening and closing of the shelter easy and less time consuming. They provide shade and generally provide protection from non-severe weather conditions such as light rain. However, in more severe conditions an enclosed setting such as a tent is desired. Thus, instant shelters alone are not viable for multi-purpose use.